Destructor de sueños
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: secuela de "Secretos de Papel" secrito por agatalapinguina, es como yo veo que termina la historia, agatalapinguina si considras que debi hacerlo por favor dejanme tu comentario y yo lo quito,


**Este es un desenlace para la historia de agatalapinguina según como yo lo veo, admito que no está terminado. Pondré la segunda parte en breve, **

**agatalapinguina** **por favor no te enojes conmigo, si quieres que lo quite, solo pídelo y lo hare**

* * *

><p>Destructor de sueños<p>

* * *

><p>De la ventana de la señorita Shapiro cayó rápidamente una hoja de papel, la cual levanto sin pensando ¿Quién la habrá tirado?, la desdoblo y leyó, tuvo que darle otra leída para entender lo que decía, la sombra de quien ahora sabia el secreto y sueño de esa adorable chica, se vio como sonreía, incrédula<p>

Las horas habían pasado e Isabella y su mamá estaban lavando los plato cuando el timbre de la puerto sonó,-ya voy, Isabella ¿podrías terminar de secar los platos?

-si mamá

No pasaron más de un minuto cuando regreso cargando extraño paquete- Isabella, te trajeron esto, entregándole el paquete- no tiene remitente, ¿Qué raro?

-a ver-dijo ella abriendo la carta adjunta- ¿de quién será?- mas al abrir la nota sus ojos se abrieron y sin dar escusa alguna salió corriendo a su habitación sin dar explicación alguna

-¡Isabella!...haaa,… esa niña,-de pronto sono el teléfono, y la señora Shapiro fue a contestar-siiii

Isabella apenas cerró la puerta cuando volvió a leer la carta

_Hermosa pequeña dama, tu carta de amor me ha sido muy poética pero ¿Quién es tu Phineas? Tal vez pueda dársela y que él me diga, pero de seguro no deseas eso, mas te propongo algo, en la caja te dejo el hermoso vestido que soñaste, a medianoche, tu con el vestido puesto, esperaras enfrente de tu casa o le daré esto a quien tu sabes,_

_Atte. Tu destructor de sueños_

Isabella estaba en completo estado de shock, apresuradamente miro por la ventana esperando ver su nota tirada pero no había nada, volvió a leer la cara una y otra vez pero vio con temor que no tenía salida, se sentó pesadamente se su cama u comenzó a llorar, lentamente abrió la caja y lo que vio la lleno consternación, en ella estaba un hermoso vestido, digno de una reina, de color blanco, con encajes de cisnes, en fin un vestido muy parecido a los de novia, acompañado de unos guantes largos de seda,

Lo levanto tratando de no desesperar en una melancolía profunda, mas afuera del otro lado de la calle observaba sobre la copa de un árbol, una sombra, de ir y correr a ella para tratar de consolarla

-Isabella, ¿estás bien?- grito su mamá desde el otro lado de la puerta

-si mamá…estoy bien-mintió-solo quiero estar sola- dijo respirando profundamente, y con lágrimas en sus azules ojos, en sus pensamientos trataba de ver que hacer, le decía a Phineas todo, no podía, pero tampoco podía permitir que su Phineas se enterara de sus sentimientos de esa manera

A medianoche todos en el barrio dormía, pero ese silencio se vio interrumpido cuando, como si se tratara de algún ladrón cualq

* * *

><p>uiera, una hermosa figura blanca, salía sin hacer ruido de su casa, Ho amigos en ese momento Isabella se veía completamente diferente, su tez tan alegre, ahora totalmente opaco, casi fantasmal, como un espectro venido de la tumba para llorar, y no era muy diferente, claramente se apreciaba un par de tiernas lagrimas deseosas de salir de sus ojos tristes, con la cabeza agachada espero en la banqueta, hasta que de la nada una espesa niebla surgió cual figura sobrenatural, un caballo blanco tirando de un carruaje del mismo color , apenas llego a donde estaba Isabella cuando la puertecilla se abrió, Isabella de inmediato supo que ese era su transporte con miedo en su mente subió, en cuanto estuvo arriba la puerta se cerro<p>

Con el miedo el su rostro miraba por la ventana, todas las calles desiertas de las ciudad hasta que llegaron a un edificio del centro, del cual una reja se abrió y el caballo y carruaje entraron, era una bodega, apenas cruzaron el lumbral cuando la reja se cerró dejando todo en penumbra, más de la nada una luz apunto a la puerta del carruaje, con ello Isabella se bajo, otra luz surgió mostrando una mesa para dos con vela prendidas y en el centro de la misma la nota, causante de todo esto, rápidamente la tomo y apretándola contra su pecho busco la forma de salir, mas de otra luz que daba a una escalera de la que bajo lentamente, un joven de traje negro, y con un antifaz rojo, sombrero negro, y de capa de rombos blanco ,con negro,

-que bueno que decidiste acompañarme esta noche-dijo el joven con la vos distorsionada mientras bajaba esas escaleras con tranquilidad- por favor siéntate, nuestra cena estará servida en poco,

-¿quién eres?- dijo ella con claro miedo en sus palabras, sentándose en la mesa,- ¿Qué quieres?

-Tan solo háblame de ese tal Phineas, es todo por el momento-dijo él un ves sentado-¿Por qué lo amas?

-lo amo, simplemente lo amo, no sé por qué, el siempre está con su inventos pero cada vez que lo hace me muestra que no existen los sueños imposibles, amo cuando me mira después de cada día, como también lo puedo odiar por la forma como no se da cuenta cundo quiero demostrárselo, lo amo y lo odio,

-sabes yo siempre te he amado, pero no me di cuenta hasta que encontré esa nota,-dijo levantándose de la mesa- cada día esperaba poderte ver para sentir que mi mundo estaba en su lugar,-se acerco lentamente a ella, Isabella estaba con la nota apretada en su corazón, cerró los ojos con miedo mientras el rostro enmascarado se aproximaba a su mejilla

-no por favor-dijo ella a punto de llorar-yo amo a Phineas,…por favor- pero el joven solo le susurro al oído

Hoy destruiré ese hermoso sueño que tienes-Isabella soltó una leve lágrima, mas el joven la tomo del hombro y quitándose la máscara, ella no podía creer quien era,-para hacerlo realidad- sin pensarlo se abalanzo a él y con un fuete abrazo acomodo su cabeza el su pecho

-¡Phineas¡…Ho Phineas

-perdóname, por no darme cuenta antes, ahora lo entiendo todo y ahora entiendo también como te ignore en Paris, no puedo creer que no pude estar contigo por esa estúpida apuesta…

Ella lo miro a los ojos y sin que nadie lo esperara, le dio una fuerte cachetada-eso fue por el susto que me has dado, y esto, es…-sosteniendo levemente con sus manos el rostro de Phineas, para dale un beso, tan profundo que duro segundos, mas para ambos fueron horas, días,… eterno-por darme lo mas fantástico de mi vida,

- Te amo y siempre te amare-dijo él mientras se sobaba la mejilla-ven, la cena nos espera, del la nada salieron las demás exploradoras con bellos vestidos, y con una sonrisa picara

-ustedes estaban en esto-ellas solo asintieron, -Phineas, te amo,- y el dio otro beso tan profundo como el primero

* * *

><p>-vivan los novios-fue lo que se escucho por toda la iglesia, mientras una parejita de recién casados caminaban a la salida con las manos unidas por dos anillos,<p>

12 años esperando este día –dijo Isabella García-Flynn acompañada de su ahora esposo Phineas- Ho, este es el día ms feliz de mi vida, uno de mis sueños

-espera aun hay mas,-dijo guiñándole un ojo, lo cual la sonrojo

Ambos entraron a la limosina, y se despidieron de los invitados, no tardaron mucho en llegar a donde era la fiesta, mas Phineas le pidió algo antes de bajar

-mi amor, te puedo pedir un favor antes, por favor ponte esta venda en los ojos, esta fiesta tiene una sorpresa,

-Phineas, pero,…-ella miro los ojos de su Phineas y con la seguridad de solo estar con él, acepto, al entrar fueron recibidos por una gran algarabía, Phineas la acomodo en frente de algo, y quitándole a venda, dijo

-se que no es parís, pero lo será pronto- frente a ambos estaba la zona del baile una escenografía de la torre Eiffel-ven mi amor –ambos tomados de las manos bailaron su primer vals como marido y mujer- esto es algo de tu destructor de sueños

-y hacedor de realidad

* * *

><p>fin<p>

**¿Y?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, por favor déjenme sus reviews por favor, quiero saber su opinión**


End file.
